best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Biterphobia" by Eminem
Biterphobia is the very first song by American rapper Eminem. The song was made when he was with rap group Soul Intent. Eminem's rapping skills are shown here. Lyrics Sneaking in through the back door, fruity MC's get ambushed Rammed and squooshed, slammed and pushed, crammed and mushed Then I'm moving on down from the right to left So bite the meth or prepare to fight to death To get jacked, attacked and cracked in two Smacking through 'til youre black and blue, for acting true I'm dreaded like a man whose hair is all strands Crews battle me sniffin' on aerosol cans I'm stomping, I'm kicking, I'm choking, I'm stamping 'em Clomping 'em, sticking, and poking and clamping 'em To electric chairs and tightening bolts Hit 'em with frightening jolts of lightning bolts I'm zapping rappers, singers and dancers Faster than you can snap your figures for answers Cancer is in the flesh, alive and breathing Surviving by conniving and theiving I had a dream I was getting jacked by biters It felt like I was being attacked by spiders Developing a fear of biterphobia I'm holding a gas can and lighter over ya If I detect ya, I'mma pulverize Dissect your brain, digging in your skull for lies And I'mma torture, with material iller Than a stark raving mad serial killer I'm more dangerous than a loaded chamber is A major risk to a plagiarist So beware of the aura, a terror for the horrible Will scare ya tomorrow, is the airborne assault Of the rappers, hit the source to better my skills I head for the border, and run the Galloping Hills The choice is yours cause now buddy's noises force me To scream 'til my voice is hoarse Cause I'm sick of these jabber jaws and crap That grab at yours and savage yours to bite like labradors In the range of my double-barrel And your life is in danger, trouble and peril I trample and stamp liars, like they were campfires Cuz vampires bite on my balls, and clamp pliers And swing on my big thingamajig So I'm bringing my nig' Proof for backup when I sing at my gig Cause biters are falling head over heels In love with every rhyme that I've said over reels That's how I became paranoid Chewing my fingernails, pulling my hair annoyed Cause every time you bit it was deliberate So I'm forced to hit a little quicker with An ultimatum I assault and slayed 'em With rhymes and it's ultimatum just to cultivate 'em Energetic and imaginative Pronouns and verbs, predicates and adjectives Will reach out and grab ya, 9 times outta 10 That's why I'm spilling one of a kind rhymes out a pen Why it Rocks #The song shows Eminem's rapping skills such as lyricism and fast rapping. #The rhyme scheme is amazing. #The song has good production. #It helped Eminem develop his career. #The cover is great. Bad Qualities #The song can be wack at times. Category:Eminem Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems Category:1990s